La nueva deidad de la Trifuerza
by miiza kira
Summary: en esta larga saga, se encontraran con Sam, una chica que penso ser normal, hasta el dia de su cambio de casa... que sin querer ella junto con el héroe del tiempo, Link, se encaminaran en una gran aventura... y todo... por ser una nueva deidad


**ammm, bien, soy nueva en estos de los fics, he leido algunos fics (esto es solo una pequeña presentacion), he leido algunos fics de bakugan y de sebastian michaelis, pero esta vez mi trabajo sera hacer un fic de zelda :D, (las fangirls me entenderan de que trata esta historia...), bien, estoy enamorada de Link :D (?), sin mas que decir, les dejo mis historia, y pls, reviews? QuQ... ah si, mi nombre es Sam :)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

2010 4:20 pm. Jueves 15 Junio  
Hyrule  
Link: vamos... Solo una oportunidad...requiero de ayuda...no me dejes solo...  
Midna: esta bien... Llamalo por tu cuenta... Pero, si cometes un error yo no te ayudare...  
Link: pero... Esta bien...

D.F. México

Sam: pffff... No sera facil mudarme de casa...  
Mamá: no te preocupes... Ya veras que allá vas a hacer buenos y nuevos amigos...  
Sam: wakateru...  
Mamá: eh? Ya te he dicho que no me hables en japonés, anda, empaca tus cosas...  
Sam: waka...Entendido...

... Cuarto de sam ...

Sam: que aburridooo, no quiero empacar  
?: sam...  
Sam: eh? Quien habla  
?: hehehe por aqui...  
Sam: eh!? Donde!?  
?: ven... Hahahaha  
Sam: don...HAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
...

Esta...la chica qur acaba de caer a un vacio... Soy yo. Sam Garcia, estaba a punto de mudarme con mi familia a otro lugar, y la verdad yo no quería, de verdad voy a extrañar a mis amigos, en fin... Este es el inicio de una gran historia que marcara mi futuro de por vida... Esta historia... Duró 5 años... Pero se las resumire... No me gustaria aburrirles... O almenos se los contare mientras aun tenga vida... Cualquiera de las 2 cosas... Veamos... Como empiezo?...seguire contando desde que me cai al vacío, pues ese vacio, me conducía a Hyrule...

Hyrule

Sam: eh!? Donde estoy!?  
Link: q..quien eres!? -Lo dice muy confundido-  
Sam: es lo mismo que yo te iba a preguntar!  
Link: y..yo soy Link... El encargado de proteger Hyrule... Mas bien.. De salvar a la princesa Zelda... Pero yo... Pedi una ayuda para rescatarla...  
Sam: me invocaste sin mi permiso!?  
Link: yo no sabia que tu ibas a venir!  
Sam: pero... Como es que tu me invocaste!?... Es mas, ni sabia que yo podia ser invocada...  
Link: ah... Pues... Vete de aqui...  
Midna: QUE!? LINK ELLA TE AYUDARA!  
Sam: ._. Yo  
Link: enserio? ._. Ella? ... La veo muy debil...  
Midna: 7_7" Link tu mismo la invocaste...  
Link: ah... Que se valla... Ademas esta plana  
Sam: O.O OYE YO NO... Olvidalo T.T...  
Midna: Link... Ella fue elegida por las deidades... Recibela...  
Link: y que puede hacer por mi?...  
Sam: yo... No se luchar  
Midna: hazle una prueba de esgrima... A ver si puede pasarla...

...

Y asi fue... Pase la prueba sin si quiera saber que podia hacer esgrima, tanto... Que Link me envidiaba.. Ahi fue cuando empezaron los problemas...

...

Link: valla... Eres... Muy buena...  
Sam: haha, ni yo misma sabia que tenia esa habilidad! No es genial!? -Lo dije muy entusiasmada-  
Link: si... Genial -mientras que el se veía triste al decirlo-  
Midna: te lo dije... Es la elegida...  
Link: bueno ya vamonos y deja de criticarme!...  
Midna: oye... No se te olvida algo?  
Link: QUE!?  
Midna: ah... Pues... La elegida no trae la ropa adecuada...  
Sam: ... Ropa?  
Link: agh! Toma, ponte esta ropa! -Y me lanzó la ropa a la cabeza-  
Sam: esta bien... -Y...me cambia de ropa...-

Sam: etto... Me queda algo ajustada...  
Link: Bien! VAMONOS YA! Mientras más pronto nos vallamos más rápido encontrare a Ilia...-sale de la casa-

...

Ilia... La que trajo problemas desde un principio... Almenos para mi, pues Link no dejaba de hablar de ella...

...  
Campo de Hyrule

Midna: caminar va a ser muy cansado... Ufff  
Link: tienes alguna otra idea? -Sarcasmo-  
Midna: no... Si no fuera porque te robaron a tu caballo no estariamos asi...  
Sam: t...tienes caballo?  
Link: si... Se llama Epona...  
Sam: que lindo nombre!  
Link: ah...-corre-  
Midna: este chico desde que te conocio... No ha dejado de ser terco...  
Sam: ya lo creo -corro detras de Link-

Link: Wuooo, que es eso?  
Sam: pues... Para mi parece un Templo.. Creo que debemos ir ahí...  
Link: no pedi tu opinion...  
Sam: ... Esta bien...  
Midna: hay dios. Link creo que olvidaste algo mas  
Link: QUE!?  
Midna: el armamento de esta pobre chica...  
Sam: ._. Pobre?  
Link: ah... Lo olvide... Por ahora solo tengo mi espada... Pero... Ten mi escudo... Solo protegete...  
Midna: que tierno :3  
Link: 7_7" CALLATE! No puedo dejar que ella muera, solo ella me salvara para poder encontrar a Ilia...  
Sam: perdona por preguntar... Pero... Quien es Ilia?  
Link: ella... Es mi mejor amiga... Desde que eramos pequeños, y yo la quiero mucho...  
Sam: ah... Tu amiga...  
Link: si... Entremos...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**bien... esto ha sido un pequeño adelanto, ¬¬ seee, si recibo buenas noticias de este "pedazo" de mi historia, subire mas, ok?, nos vemos despues nwn**


End file.
